LIW Offense Episode 2
Attendance: 30,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark match) Justin Shield def. "The Boss" Mr. Young (w/ Mrs. Anne Young) * Video package showcasing what happened last night at LIW Paranoia 2018. * Backstage, the Hammerhead champion TJ Walker is interviewed. He says that it took his immense talent and skill to defeat that "part-timer meathead" Barakuda. The interviewer then says that he didn't beat Barakuda the right way, and that he cheated the whole time. Walker gets furious and pushes the interviewer to the ground and storms off. * Amriel (w/ Cassandra Hawk) def. "Ms. Australia" Beverly (w/ Natasha Nottingham) * Backstage, Desolation cut a promo on No Expectations. They say that they are the more dominant team, whereas No Expectations are a couple of chumps that got a lucky break. * Video package for The Assholes! Seth Lunden, Dennis Grant & Sean Albright are set to debut up next! * The Assholes (Seth Lunden & Dennis Grant) (w/ Sean Albright) def. Local Talent * Backstage, the new U.S. champion Quicksilver cuts a promo. He has muscle tape on his right arm, because it was almost broken from the beating The Murder Squad gave him yesterday. Despite that, he defied the odds and defeated Chris America and won the U.S. title! * Danny Velocity © def. Zack Sacrifice & Tom Cross in a Triple Threat Elimination match to retain the LIW Dual Blade Championship * Backstage, "The Juggalo" Brent Blood cuts a promo on his former friend D-Lion, and the hardcore champion DethLokk. He says that he trusted D-Lion. and that he thought they were good friends. He then says that he will not trust anyone anymore and that he's on his own. * Nick Nightmare comes out and grabs a mic. He says that Russ Wilson was weighing him down, and now that he's cut free, he can do as he pleases. Russ Wilson then comes out and says that he is going to end Nightmare's career once and for all. Before they begin to fight, James J. West comes out and says that they can have a Loser Leaves LIW match at the next PPV event! * "The Inventor of Violence" Jason Buler def. Cesspool in a Deathmatch * Backstage, SWAT Force talks with Downtown Fighters. They stop talking when they notice Barakuda enter the building. He is fuming. He shouts at them if they know where TJ Walker is. When they say they don't know, he storms off. * Desolation (Garry Garrison & Broot Force) vs No Expectations (Chris Moth & Razor Ryan) results in a DOuble DQ after Vortex (Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding) interfere and attack both teams. * Backstage, Barakuda runs into "The Boss" Mr. Young. Young says that he knows where Walker is, but Barakuda will have to pay him $10,000. Barakuda refuses, then picks up Mr. Young and slams him THROUGH A WALL! * Barakuda, Erik The Sword, Anthony Guzman & Blake def. TJ Walker, The Prodigy, "Lucky" Stone Chambers & Pearce Drayton in an 8 Man Tag Team match